The Beginning of Tonight
by Blueraingurl
Summary: 'Hold me tonight because tomorrow brings uncertainties'---- Tomoe/Kenshin (One-Shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: This is Tomoe/Kenshin and if you don't like the pairing you are warned before you read further.

___________________________________

Title:  **The Beginning of Tonight**

_I don't know if this will last._

_I don't know if we can be this way._

_You took away my happiness_

_But you are my happiness now._

Tomoe felt restless tonight and stepped outside her home.  While she was opening the door, she gazed upon the still form of Kenshin.  He had his eyes closed and held onto his sword.  It didn't seem a comforting way to sleep but no matter what, he was always on the defense.  She knew that he had felt it the minute she stirred but did not stop her from going outside. 

Tomoe looked into the moon and the cloudless sky.  She felt almost serene.  She had been living with Kenshin for about six months and her emotions were still ambiguous. 'What a fickle woman I am to fall in love with a man, who had killed my fiancé,' she thought to herself.  But more pressing was the issue of Kenshin himself, 'what had made this child into the battousai?' Although he was three years her junior he seemed mature beyond his age.

Thoughts began to cascade and Tomoe was wrapped in collages of images.  But the one thing that stood out in her mind was Kenshin.  Everything about him radiated blood and death.  Even his red hair, violet eyes gave off a dark hue.  However, Tomoe had been given a glimpse of his inner beauty and his innocence.  'Even a child can be a killer.  But something about him is so pure, so good,' she reflected.

Then suddenly the door was reopened and Kenshin stepped outside. 

"Tomoe, it is a cold night" 

"Yes, it is.  I will go back in," Tomoe replied.

________________________________

Kenshin felt Tomoe, his wife stir from her sleep.  But he did not indicate that he knew she was awake.  Rather he had let her step out.  He knew something was bothering her but even now he does not know why.  'Even though we have been this way she is a mystery to me' he reflected.  But not wanting to pry he would never ask her what was bothering her, all he knew was that _he will protect her no matter what. _

This experience was something new to him. _This happiness was new to him.  When Katasura had told Kenshin to hide in the countryside, he had complied.  Kenshin had no expectations of this arrangement. All he knew was that Tomoe had agreed to come with him.  He had thought that Tomoe was forced under this arrangement but lately they seemed so serene, more sure.  He had begun to develop feelings for her but of what kind he wasn't sure.  He himself was confused because as a battousai, he had no feelings.  But living this serene, quiet life his whole perspective was undergoing change.  _

But it was getting late and colder outside and he didn't want Tomoe to get sick.

__________________________

"Kenshin, you've never asked," Tomoe said as they returned to the bedroom.

"Tomoe- " replied Kenshin.

"About my past, about me," she quietly replied. "My father was a farmer and my mother died while giving birth to my brother Enishi.  So I have been like a mother and sister to him".

There was a pause after that.

"I was to be married before I met you.  He was my childhood friend but he was killed in Kyoto, the day before I met you" Tomoe whispered. 'And I never expressed to him what he meant to me. I never got the chance.  Even now I am having the same problem with you; I don't know how to express what you mean to me.  I know that what I felt for you in the beginning were hate . . . but now it's so different. How can I love two people? Am I so fickle? But I can't help it, you you make me happy'.

"Tomoe" Kenshin was at lost for what he was hearing from Tomoe.  He didn't expect or had given up the fact that Tomoe will still be a stranger to him but now everything seemed different. Almost urgent. Tomoe seemed different and her pain was evident in her aura.  

"Tomoe . . . _I will protect you," Kenshin started to say, "I will protect your happiness"._

'I will protect your happiness' echoed deep in Tomoe's soul.  And everything came down in her.  Her wall, _her barrier that she had put up was tumbling down. 'I do not deserve for you to protect me but please let me love you for tonight' she prayed silently._

"Kenshin, I . . ." with that statement, Tomoe threw herself into Kenshin's embrace.  And he caught her.  

_Hold me tonight_

_because tomorrow _

_brings uncertainties . . ._

_Hold me tonight_

_because this might _

_be all we have . . . _

_Hold me tonight_

_because I never_

_want to forget your _

_embrace . . . _

_Aishiteru Kenshin_

_Aishiteru Tomoe_

____________________________

Author Note: I love the complexity of Tomoe and Kenshin's relationship and I hope you enjoyed this piece. Also I could very much expand this fic into something longer so if I should leave me a review.  If not then this will be a one-shot fic.  

Ps. I know I have a lot of grammar/sentence structure mistakes so please bear with me and don't flame me about it.  Other than that if you want to leave a critique please be descriptive and concise so that I can improve.  Thanks and bye ^_^


End file.
